


Tails and Teeth

by tetsarou



Series: A Wicked Bite [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Breeding, Domestic, M/M, Marking, Married Life, Pet Play, Rutting, Scenting, Vampire Lance (Voltron), Werewolf Shiro (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 14:52:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16477634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tetsarou/pseuds/tetsarou
Summary: It's been well over a few months since Lance had the energy or time to fall into his head space. But with it being close to a full moon again, he gets the desire to help his werewolf husband out and try it again.





	Tails and Teeth

**Author's Note:**

> This is mostly Lance trying to fall back into his pet space, and I have him identify with a female German Shepherd, mainly for the attitude portion.  
> There are a bit more pet play elements at the end, because I needed them opening up again and trying.

Lance had been watching him for a few days now. Shiro had been hunched up, his shoulders tense with the oncoming moon. The veins on his arms showed when waves of pain passed, and other times his ears and tail showed up, the strain to much for him to keep them hidden.

He laid on the couch, curled up, thinking as he heard Shiro’s pants and groans in their spare room. 

Normally, any human wouldn’t hear them, the sounds were so quiet, but Lance could hear _everything_ , as if Shiro were right next to him. And he could _feel_ everything. Lance could taste the sweat in the air from Shiro, sense the heat as he bowed over himself and worked a hand along his cock. The blood pooling low was distracting, and Lance lay there, eyes lidded, as he took in the sensations of Shiro’s emotions and smells.

He blinked, sensing the release, and huffed. Lance hated this. Not Shiro masturbationg, no, he _loved_ hearing that. What Lance did hate was not being able to help, not being able to think straight to actually do something. It was difficult to focus when Shiro was close to changing, so much Lance wanted to leave scatterings of marks and bites all over the wolf’s body without a second thought. But there was that frustration Shiro felt, too. It was a pent up energy, a deep desire that showed every turn of the moon and Lance could only take so much. His body wasn’t built for it. 

But he wanted to do something now. All the tension was settling onto Lance too and he just wanted Shiro to have a smooth transition for once.

So maybe that was why he stood up then, why he moved with purpose to their room and dug through the closet. It had been some time since they last did this, when they were younger and had some honest energy still. It was difficult working among people now, since Lance had changed and started feeding. It had barely been a year already and he was still anxious in public, especially now with his large hats and dark clothing. He felt like a witch at times.

That translated into Shiro’s transformations too. To the point the sour taste in the air left Lance’s body shaking from his gag reflex. He hated seeing his baby so tormented.

It didn’t take Lance long to get ready, he was all too familiar with his fingers and lube. At some point Lance could hear Shiro pacing around, curious as to why Lance was hiding from him, and it made him smile. The man was such a worry wart. But he was also patient enough to wait for Lance to appear, like a prowling animal.

Lance felt the world go quiet after a few more moments, and he hesitated on their bed, fingers splaying himself open as he finally worked the plug in passed his rim, feeling the familiar weight and sighing at the sensation. He tried to breathe in and sense something, but there was nothing at all. A shiver went up Lance’s spine as he arched, eyes focusing on the light underneath the door. 

Shiro was masking himself again. He tended to only do that when hunting… well, Lance.

His muscles twitched at a sound, reflexively. It was faint, from outside, but Lance barely turned towards the bird that moved in the tree right next to their window. Instead he focused on the door, hips swaying as he felt the tail tickling his ankles, his mind racing with thoughts of _where was Shiro? Where was his mate?_

His fingers curled in the sheets, eyes focusing in and out as he stared at the door, legs spreading to let his hips bob. His cock felt so heavy between his thighs, the plug rubbing in all the right places as he waited.

Lance mimicked Shiro’s chuff. It was not as deep, and he was out of practice, but Lance felt proud of his little sound.

It at least got something to move, too.

He perked up, but dropped his body at the movement, lethal, waiting. It came from the other side of the door, so close it made Lance shiver. How had he missed that? 

Shiro was radiating pure heat when he moved, finally showing bright and loud to Lance’s eyes, the chuff having made Shiro’s heart jump enough for Lance to notice his static form. Shiro’s pulse drifted and moved from the bathroom across the hall to hover at their bedroom door. It was pounding in Lance’s ears, so much it made his head ache and fingers twitch.

Lance whined next, low as he dipped his head closer to the sheets. He knew Shiro could hear it, knew by the pulse running through his system and the pace his blood flowed. There was no need being loud. Besides, he didn’t want to provoke the wolf, he simply wanted to let him in.

His body buzzed, a high going through his brain as the door handle turned. Lance wanted to move with it, wanted to turn over and submit himself to those piercing, curious eyes he knew too well.

The moment he saw Shiro though, with the most puzzled look in his eyes and the way he softened with interest, Lance simply arched and stretched, hips swaying to show his tail, and wrists gingling the metal rings of his cuffs, short chain already attaching them together. Shiro liked his hands restrained. Lance has always been a scratcher, even before he turned, and it was easier for Shiro to correct him.

Shiro stood there, eyes roving over Lance’s form. He was tense, shoulders tight as he hovered, eyes reflecting the low light in the room. Lance watched him, tried not to move too quickly as he prowled closer to the edge of the bed, chain between his wrists singing with every movement. Again, Lance laid his chest down, arching his back low as he displayed himself, like a bitch waiting for a knot. And, oh, was he wanting it. 

The door clicked shut and Lance felt his breathing stop, the finalization of it making his head swim. He didn’t need the air, but it felt wonderful drinking in the deep pheromones that rolled off Shiro in waves. He followed the movements Shiro made, how slow he was when moving closer, how his eyes poured over Lance’s form.

A growl rang from Shiro’s chest, deep and rough, as if he was choking on his own spit. Lance wanted to smile at that, but he held still, instead calling to Shiro in return with his own growl.

“Lance,” Shiro whispered. 

He could hear the warning in it though, and so Lance dipped his head down. 

Maybe he should whine, to show Shiro he wasn’t a threat. But then the big wolf was there, ears perked as he looked over Lance’s form, large tail suddenly fanning behind his back and swaying.

Lance smiled at the sight. He loved that tail and seeing the pure excitement from him, the partial transformation so endearing as he lost himself. Lance wished he could wag his own, so he swayed, gathering Shiro’s interest immediately. His eyes trailing along Lance’s spine now to his ass. Shiro’s pupils dilated with the movement of his hips, his own tail still.

Lance wanted to purr at that, but swallowed down the action. He had to keep up his space. Somehow his head had been thrown off. Maybe from how Shiro entered, how he total engulfed Lance’s senses by simply walking in the room.

“Shiro.” He answered finally, thoughts wading through the sludge of _fuck fuck fuck_ and _knot me_.

It was a struggle, knowing where all the blood flowed in Shiro’s body. A little distracting at times, because one moment he was gazing at the hard outline of Shiro’s cock in his pants, and the next gasping at the sensation of Shiro’s fingers moving up his thigh. His hand smoothed Lance’s tail back, curling it down over his spine to display his arch, but also to show the soft skin between his legs and solid line of his own cock.

He moved his hips, swaying with the movement of Shiro’s hands across his butt, body lifting or moving back to maintain contact. Shiro’s fingers were so ungodly warm against his cool skin. Lance felt his teeth ache at the feeling. 

But it wasn’t about his own needs, this time.

When Lance glaced up to meet Shiro’s gaze, he shivered at the pure, unfiltered need there. It burned, how desperate he looked, and Lance was so ready to please him. His hips rocked up into Shiro’s hand that still rest there on his hip, branding his skin with its presence.

“What are you doing,” he murmured, eyes still raking over Lance, combing him like a fine toothed comb.

Shiro didn’t seem to know where to settle his gaze, instead he started combing his fingers through the fur tail, laid across Lance’s back as he burned a hole into the sheets with his eyes. He was breathing heavy and Lance turned closer towards him.

“Trying to make you feel better.” It was honest. He really hoped this would help. It has been a while, and maybe they should have laid out a few more rules, but Lance remembered how much Shiro loved this. 

“Hmm,” was the only thing Shiro responded with, the sound deep and vibrating through his chest. He watched as Lance curled up close to him, hand shaking as it rested it on Lance's shoulder.

He couldn’t resist pushing into Shiro with that action, despite all the warnings going off in his head Shiro was open to him. Lance swayed his hips as he laid on his side, firmly pushing his face into Shiro’s lower stomach, chin brushing the thick cock hidden under jeans. Lance had no idea why Shiro would want to put those back on if he was burning up.

“I heard you earlier,” Lance hummed, nuzzling into warm skin. It would feel so good to bite there. “You sounded so desperate, with all your moans and chuffs.” 

He felt a hand on his ass, firm and kneading, nails raking a little too harsh for how early on it was. But Lance let him, even rocked back into his touch, searching for more, for everything Shiro would give. He wanted Shiro to lose himself today.

“You wanted to knot something,” Lance continued, voice barely anything. But he knew Shiro heard it all. 

“How about me? Can I help-”

Lance could barely utter the words before he was splayed on his back. He wasn’t there a moment longer though, gasping in a deep breath to try and fill his lungs out again but was met with a wall of desire so rich, his eyes fogged over and voice escaped him. 

Shiro had placed him back on his knees, hands firm as he set Lance to display, legs spread and hips tilted. Lance had been bated around like he weighed nothing. So he didn’t find it in himself to argue, not when Shiro’s blood was rushing through his system faster than anything Lance had ever experienced before. He felt drunk on the sensation of it, hips jolting feeling that sting of a handprint smooth over his skin again. 

He was playing with Lance’s tail once more, but this time Shiro pulled up, making the plug tug along the ring of muscle, even giving a whisper of feeling against nerves. Lance arched into the movement, understanding how he teased, why he was being so malicious and pushy. His hips tried to follow the impossible angle, arching as far as he could, to the point his legs trembled and muscles ached. Lance whined, begging for him to either pull it out and stop messing around or to quit entirely. But he didn’t want the later.

Instead he lifted his head and shoved back into Shiro’s hands. “Shiro!”

Those eyes met him head on, now tinted gold and dilated so wide it was hard to tell apart his iris from pupil as it was being swallowed whole. Lance watched him, waiting for his wolf to be swallowed up in all the dark thoughts Lance knew were running rampant in his head. He wanted to see him lose it once more. It had been so long, Lance really missed witnessing his baby fall into that head of his like clockwork.

“Hush, bitch,” Shiro growls.

Lance instantly falls silent, and instead, arches back into that waiting hand and rocks. That's right, he was a pampered, domestic _pet_.

He watched his mate’s eyes flick along his body, tail swaying across the sheets. The sound was like steady rainfall, soft and leaving the surface silky with its touch. Lance wasn't supposed to be looking, he was supposed to look forward, that's how he was trained. His wandering eyes went unnoticed for a moment longer, before Shiro huffed and pushed forward. His face pressed into Lance’s ass, mouth open as he breathed in, scenting him and tasting his skin with a few licks.

Lance bowed into his touch, shivering at the wet heat licking along his rim. _Yes, he needed to be a good bitch now._ He reached back to hold his tail, letting Shiro nibble around the metal plug sunk deep within himself.

He didn't understand why Shiro was giving him this attention. Lance was being bratty and demanding, completely spoiled, but Shiro was ravishing him like he had done ever trick in the book right. He didn't deserve it, but Lance took it all greadily. Shiro's sober head did not have to know about this.

Soon, he had to hold back a few moans, hips stuttering as Shiro devoured him. Lance felt lost in the heat, somehow forgetting himself and drooling into the sheets. He missed his ring gag. It kept him from biting and speaking but he loved to toy with it in his mouth. Suddenly Shiro shoved him forward, firmly pressing him down into the bedding. Shiro always managed to overrun these sessions, but Lance never complained. He always stopped when told to. Exactly how a good boy should. Shiro really was a domestic dog himself, no matter how much he resisted it.

Lance shifted with the movement of Shiro’s tongue, growing needier by the second. He wanted more than this, but Shiro was running lazy circles now. As if he had completely abandoned the heat that he built up.

He flipped around, turning on shaky legs to look at Shiro and gain his attention back. He instantly rethinks his choices, as dark eyes glare down at him, canines snapping as he shoves forward. Lance pushes away from him though, trying to hide the little smile on his lips as he avoids Shiro’s hands.

It doesn’t last long, not at all, because Shiro has him again, and this time, is caging Lance down with his body. Lance can only gasp as his tail is tugged, plug dangerously close to pulling free. He wants it though, and desperately. It has been too long since Shiro claimed Lance himself, and in the best of ways.

“You can never stay still,” Shiro huffs, the deep tone still holding some warmth and love to it. Shiro really does like when he fights, especially during matings.

“Well, give me more than one instruction,” Lance pipes up. 

He fully regrets not grabbing his gag then because Shiro is back on him with a vengeance. This time, he's rutting between Lance’s spread legs, thrusts powerful and making Lance rock into the mattress. The headboard bangs the wall a few times, sending Lance’s head into overdrive with the loud noise.

He fell into the pattern instantly though, hearing the pace, sensing the blood rush through them both. Lance huffed, living in the idea of Shiro’s blood running through his own veins, filling his own cock. He wanted to dig his teeth in again. 

It was Shiro who bit though, and Lance twisted with him. He held firm onto the back of Lance’s neck, holding him in place as Shiro worked his clothes off. Lance growled at the pain, turning to meet Shiro’s bared teeth with his own. He felt pebbles raise along his arms with the posturing, the heavy, musky scent of his mate filling his lungs. But it gave him no right to be so rough. Lance was going to give him everything, so he should respect that.

He made his protest heard, whining as he twisted in Shiro's grasp, caging his cock in his thighs and nipping back at him.

Shiro gave in with that, kissing his mate into the sheets as he rocked against him, cock livid as it rubbed along the soft tail trapped there with him. Lance wanted to roll his eyes at the neediness.

“How about you just look pretty, then,” Shiro said.

That… didn't tell Lance anything. Was he supposed to lay there? Did he want perfect posture? What position did Shiro want him the most? It didn't feel like Shiro was into giving him any orders today.

“You don't want me to play?” Lance broke once more, trying to make sense out of it. He was falling fast out of his space again.

“No, no,” Shiro moaned. “Please be that girl of yours, she fights.” 

It took Lance a moment, but he beamed, making sure to twist the head of Shiro's cock painfully in his hand, palming at the heat between his fingers. He could be a bitch. Only the best for Shiro!

Shiro growled, shifting again to gather Lance up and place him back on his knees, starting up a rhythm to rut. Lance moved with him but reached down, trying to find the tip of his tail and hold it. He trapped it tight, not letting Shiro's mouth run along his hole again. He wasn't going to give up that easily.

There was another growl, Shiro shifting as his hips humped the air, unable to make a move on Lance. To mount him.

All the while, Lance swayed, shifting to move away from Shiro, but he followed. They circled around each other, teasing at skin with soft bites, pushing shoulders and faces into the other, making small yips and gentle growls as they batted at each other. Lance felt so warm surrounded by Shiro, his chest heaving to drink in his scent as they rolled.

Lance ended up back on his knees, this time splayed and held steady as Shiro rut up against him and kissed his back. The soft touch of his mouth, it made Lance shudder at the heat there, his skin pebbling at the sensation of Shiro's blood rushing.

He sat tall, head tilted forward a bit so Shiro could bite down or nuzzle into his space if he wanted.

Lance held his breath, practically shaking as he waited, pausing for Shiro to assess him. He waited so patiently, let Shiro look over him, sniff at his skin, taste him. It was all too much, but still, Lance held steady.

Now! Now was the perfect time. If he waited any longer Lance wouldn't let him on.

So he shifted his hips, lifting up on his legs a bit to show Shiro, to make him understand. _Mount now._

But Shiro was still simply sniffing along his skin, now intent with Lance's lower back, tail swaying as he was lost in his head. Lance waited for him, simply shifting his weight for Shiro when needed, the unbridled arousal shooting up his body with each passing second.

He whined, high and loud enough for Shiro to pause. 

Then there was a hand, soft as it took in the base of his tail and gently pulled. Lance shook as the frigid air touched his wet skin, a little shudder running up his spine again the moment Shiro put a tongue on him once the plug was gone. He lapped, teasing, scenting Lance and testing his complacent nature for a moment longer.

And then his heart beat picked up, his body tensing and shoving forward onto Lance.

Lance moved with him, obedient, as he tilted down to press his face into the mattress, soft sight escaping him as Shiro pressed the air out of his lungs. He felt the pressure in his throat already. Lance loved how Shiro could fill him up so quickly like that, cock sheathed within a few moments.

Everything… was radiant. 

His mind had blanked out to pure white the moment Shiro pressed flush against him, the roaring of his blood the only white sound Lance could process. It rested heavy within him, all that delicious blood filling up thick veins and spreading him open.

Lance breathed in, tasting Shiro's scent in the air, seeing nothing as his eyes dilated too far. His mind was putty as Shiro rocked, every sense tuned in by a thousand.

Everything was so hot and sticky, the sweat beading at his temples trailing heavy, his lungs searing from a mix of aromas. 

Lance couldn't open his eyes without them hurting, without the blinding white making his eyes prick with pain.

There was nothing for him to do other than be overloaded with these sensations, keens coming out high, head trying to blank out and paint a picture of ecstasy. He rocked with Shiro's cock, head pressed into the sheets to try and muffle some of the smells, eyes closed to the sight of Shiro's shadow across the floor. He opened them for a moment to catch the werewolf's head tilting back, hands smoothing up Lance's side as an afterthought in his high.

He closed it out again, the picture too much as Shiro fucked the last remnants of his soul passed his lips. 

His cock rubbed up against everything, but also not where he needed it. Lance arched into him, trying to adjust, trying to please his dangerously high partner as he felt for release.

It came as a gasp, harsh and choking as the sudden brush of electricity lit up his nerves. Lance stayed there, mouth falling open as Shiro continued to thrust, finger clamping down to bruise and nails digging in to scar. 

Again, Lance lit up, and another after that. It matched with the sounds of their headboard, the soft bang making him jolt as his nerves were bruised, a soft rhythm forming around them.

Lance could feel the bundle of muscles build and clench. His body was boiling from Shiro's own heat, cock rubbing up against feather pillows and soft sheets.

He met Shiro head on, rocking back further to feel the swelling. His cock, it was flaring already, and Shiro was drooling and licking at his skin as he bullied Lance into position.

Lance's head rolled as he was pressed down, back arched into the right spot like he needed to be. He was so desperate for it, for Shiro to claim him again, that everything was bubbling over before he could even react.

Shiro was unceremonial as he shoved up into Lance, rough with his hands and mouth, teeth leaving a jagged mark on his shoulder as he held Lance still. He didn't prep or warn, simply shoved his growing knot up, and then out. Again and again, till he set up a dazzling pace that had Lance losing sense of all life other than the cock splitting him.

The werewolf was a force to be reckoned with, and Lance was failing to resist. He never wanted a fight in the first place, but it's not like he could win.

Lance moaned out, eyes finally opening to get something other than the patchwork of colors and smells that made up Shiro's existence, that was a blinding, beautiful red that filled up his whole being. 

He stared at the wall, at the floor, at the sheets and followed the patterns in the wrinkles as he completed let heat engulf his body. It was entirely overwhelming. Shiro was working along inside him with such rigor, it had Lance turning to mush from the inside out. He was being whipped into pudding and Lance was okay with that, as long as Shiro licked him clean.

All he could get out was a shuddering moan as he came, hips making weak ruts back against Shiro as his release poured over him. 

It was untimed, but the wash of relief flooded him, a bubbly, warm existence that had him growing lax. Shiro seemed to appreciate it, and groaned as he shoved his way fully inside, cock flexing to latch itself within. 

For the first time ever, Lance took him readily, simply slipping down on that cock as natural as if he was built for it, and locked on. But he _was_ built for it and would argue about it. He was still a pretty little pet for Shiro to do what he wished.

He closed his eyes, taking in the warmth that filled him. Lance could see the flex of Shiro's cock in his head, how much his blood moved and tinted the delicate skin. There was so much there, Lance didn't understand how he wasn't passing out with every hard on.

His fangs dropped listening to the blood flow.

Lance relaxed back into him and felt the shakiness in his muscles, the way they screamed for release, to be stretched, to move. All he could do was tremble, though. Another ten minutes and he, hopefully, will be unwinding himself from under the heavy weight of his partner.

For now, he simply tried his best to relax and take in the sensations of his mate's flexing cock, spilling hot inside Lance as he was rooted there.

He breathed in, deep, collecting the heavy scents of musk on his tongue, twisting his head to peer at the sweat on Shiro's thigh. 

Lance was instantly met with a kiss to his face, the werewolf completely lax against him and nuzzling. 

They laid like that, with Lance curled up finally as Shiro draped over his back and waited for his knot to shrink. It was mostly to hold Lance down. He had a tendency to try and detach, tugging painfully at them both.

Lance could feel his body cooling down, cock growing flaccid as the blood all rushed back to Shiro's head. He tried not to dwell on it, tried to keep from anything stirring in his abdomen. But his fangs still ached.

After a while Shiro was breathing normally, hands now sweeping across Lance's skin as his head lifted up from the cloud of primal desire. He started kissing, leaving a soft trail down the ridges of Lance's spine, adoring the taught muscle there and massaging his thighs and hips. They hurt, but not nearly as bad as before.

Shiro slipped from him all at once and Lance sighed at the wetness. He lifted up and stretched, a few bones popping and he laid out. 

It ached, but Lance sighed the moment Shiro rest his hands on him, thumbs pressing in slow, deep circles and working out the kink his lower back had developed.

There was a brief pause, long enough for Lance to look back over his shoulder. But not enough for him to grow worried from Shiro's absence.

He was simply watching, taking in Lance's wrecked form on the bed. His ears and tail had disappeared.

“Hey.” Shiro said, a slight color to his face as he breathed.

Lance stared at him, at how his eyes roamed over everything. He knew that look, knew Shiro was trying to process everything from being half aware.

“Hi,” Lance answered, stupidly. He had nothing else to really say though, and Shiro had flipped so quickly out of his head space.

He sat up, struggling to find a comfortable position to rest on as he pressed close to Shiro. Lance resorted to laying on his side, partially draped on Shiro to keep close. 

“Are you alright?” Shiro whispered, hand hovering to touch along his side.

Lance couldn't have that, and grabbed his hand, pushing it flush against his waist. There were bruises forming there, but they didn't hurt yet.

“Yeah, I'm fine,” Lance hummed, playing with Shiro's fingers.

“You didn't go into your actual pet space, did you?” Shiro was breathing in his smell, little dog snuffles along his shoulder and neck.

“Uh,” Lance hesitated. He had been falling in and out of it the whole duration, but maybe trying to deal with Shiro's oncoming transformation kept him from falling further. Also, he hasn't been in that space for some time.

“No, not really. You didn't give me that many directions,” Lance added. Yeah, he was still upset over that.

Shiro hummed at that. He was thinking behind his eyes, head turning over as he watched Lance. “Okay, how about a new rule: no pet play when it's close to a full moon. That sound good?”

Lance nodded, but he couldn't help the small pout. He still liked being a little mounting mannequin for his big, beautiful wolf.

“Lance.” Shiro got his attention immediately, thumb coming up to touch the little inscisor Lance still had out. He wants to sink his teeth into the soft padding of Shiro's finger. “I don't want you getting hurt in your space for me, okay? Besides, I would rather you be the one having lost your head.” 

“But I liked it,” he whined, pushing into Shiro's space more. “I like when you jump me. I… I like _that_ a lot.”

Shiro smiled at him, leaning down to place a kiss on Lance's head. His lips were still warm.

“What do you mean, by _that_?” He hummed, taking Lance's chin to tilt it up and kiss his cheek next.

“You… when you get on me and hold me still and push me down.”

“Hmm,” Shiro regarded him, hand smoothing up Lance's side. His eyes roamed over Lance's body, still processing behind his eyes. He met Lance's eyes after a moment.

“Can you sit for me, pup?”

Lance all but scrambled out of his spot in Shiro's lap, getting himself up on his legs and positioning himself like how Shiro wanted, with a long back and neat paws. He knew how to look pretty and perfect.

“Looks like my pup remembers,” he laughed, but his eyes were searching. “Good boy.”

Lance nearly melted at the compliment, hips swaying as he wagged his tail. He wished Shiro could see it better, wished that he had his other plug right now.

“Up,” Shiro breathed.

Lance shifted onto his hands and knees then, back straight as he regarded his owner. He wagged again, watching his hands, wondering if Shiro had anything for him.

Instead, Shiro moved. His hands roamed down Lance's spine, fingertips light as he regarded his prize pup with intense eyes. Shiro wouldn't find any imperfections on him, except for all the bruises he had left himself.

They went lower, trailing Lance's ass in a lovely heart shape, starting from thighs, then moved up and over, fingertips light as the dipped back down to his hole. Lance couldn't help to arch, to lift his hips a little and clench when Shiro's fingers brushed his puckered and abused skin, sending a shiver up his spine.

“Oh, I thought so,” Shiro chuckled. It wasn't a dark laugh, but it didn't hold the same light hearted sound either. “My little pup is finally going through another heat.”

Lance wanted to fall into a puddle at how Shiro regarded him and fell into the handlers space. A little slap to the ass was given, but Lance still stood there, eyes focusing on his movements as he beamed. _Yes! He's been trying to tell him that all day!_

Shiro snapped his fingers then, just a simple one Lance still remembered by heart. He tucked himself up, laying down across the bed as Shiro looked over him. Again, he was regarding Lance with a scrutinizing gaze.

“Now… _Lance_.” The change was instant. He looked up at Shiro, waiting for him to go on. A small fire had licked its way into Lance's abdomen now, despite how much he resisted it.

“Do you want to try some AI? I can pull out that pretty toy of yours.” He was calm, but the flair of his heart beat betrayed him. Shiro was having a field day in his head.

“A-AI? What's that?” Lance held onto his arms, feeling the flame burn hotter.

“Artificial Insemination,” Shiro didn't miss a beat. “For those animals who need a little more care.”

Lance felt his head blank a moment. “I'm not that delicate, what about just breeding me normally?”

“You clearly haven't been paying attention, honey.” Shiro tilted his head, smile forming as he regarded Lance's statement.

“But-”

“I'm not going put my cock back in that filthy hole of yours if you won't sit still, like a good bitch.”

 _Oh!_ Lance stared down at his hands, the mood shift instantaneous. The statement was so harsh, bitting. He liked it. 

But this was different, and he could see Shiro falling into his handler space quickly. They never tried humiliation like this before, but something about it made Lance shiver. 

He liked the idea of Shiro pleasing himself, getting off over and over again, just so he could stuff Lance full with it later. It would work on their busy schedule too. Lance could play with himself even if Shiro was tired, but he would still get that lovely finish inside.

“Alright,” Lance breathed, still weighing his options.

Shiro regarded him for a moment longer, but his impatient side was kicking in. “Do you want to start now?”

Lance shook his head, gaining a little frown from Shiro. “No, not today, but after the full moon we can try.”

“Smart,” Shiro hummed, pressing a kiss to Lance's forehead. “But in the meantime, how about I try one more time?”

Lance smiled as he twisted, hips bumping back into Shiro's.

“You can try all you want, but you pissed me off.”

Shiro pouted again, but his hips ground down against Lance, cock soft as he rocked between long thighs.

“You would make some pretty pups,” Shiro breathed into his neck. "Despite your attitude."

Lance nipped at him. He had _really_ missed this.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I hope you all enjoyed this little Halloween piece!!


End file.
